


Bounce

by Yknotnymph



Series: Three isn't a crowd [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Maya Bishop hangs out with Vicley Part 2Mature and explicit





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

> The F/F/M threesome continues. Sorry Jack, Maya found someones way hotter than you.
> 
> As I said before, if it's not your bag, don't read. If you want some naughty dirty sex, try it out. All your feedback made me willing to give this a second go.

  
The first time it was over a remarkably fast. Clarification, it was over remarkably fast for Maya. Between having his long hard penis filling her all the way, the sounds of Vic's enjoyment from Maya tonguing her nipples, and the fact that Maya had only had one orgasm to their several, it probably took 30 seconds her to come.  
  
He never stopped moving through each of her spasms. Ripley was still giving it to her when the convulsions stopped, and if she hadn't seen what he was doing to Vic regularly, she'd have surprised at his stamina. However, considering the amount penetrative sex he must be having with Vic and how long she'd watched them go before, the condom was probably making it even easier for him to hold out.  
  
There was no way either of them had missed her orgasm. Both of them readjusted, Vic moved up to share a kiss first with Maya and then with Ripley. Now that was scorching - two different kisses, two hands still rubbing Vic's slit while Ripley kept working in her.  
  
They could have both kept doing what they were doing to Vic, but Maya wondered how they could actually give this the time it needed. She lolled her head back against his shoulder as he was gliding steadily in and out of her. "I think she needs it from you now. She seems to really like what you do with your cock."  
  
"Unbelievably so," his voice rattled sexily through her chest. "She's not close enough yet, she needs more," Maya had not known that his voice could sound so husky when he was inside of her. She could have used more of that, but things were already getting a little bit late.  
  
"We'd better help her out then before someone else comes." Maya moved her hand faster and Ripley's followed.  
  
Vic stiffled some laughter, shifting her against them. "Nobody comes in here post shift. No girls on B shift."  
  
"But I caught you," Maya said.  
  
Maya's spine stiffened because Ripley thrust deeper and he pinched one of her heavy nipples with his free hand. The scruff of his beard sent tingles down her spine as that sexy voice rumbled again. "She only got caught because she wanted to be caught."  
  
Now Maya looked at Vic's Cheshire cat smile. She swiped at Maya's other nipple with her fingers, using her free hand to pull Maya forward.  
  
"So you both knew, and you both wanted-" Maya groaned and they finished the switch of their position. Vic lay back and he lifted Maya's butt to get her on her knees. Maya placed her hands on the bench, right over Vic's shoulders, her full breasts barely against Vic's. With remarkable dexterity, not even breaking contact, the chief was straddling the bench. He was giving it now to Maya doggy style with her very good friend underneath her, squeezing her fun bags and rubbing her clit.  
  
Actually though, with Vic's longer arms, she stretched her fingers out, giving extra friction on Ripley's cock to each time it entered Maya "He usually fucks me for a lot longer. At least another hour. Always schedules his am appointments late on post shift days."  
  
He was plunging into her deeper now. The angle had changed it; it definitely was a glorious. Maya wished she could see him right now but then again she did get view of Vic's face, her hair spread out like a cloud under Maya's hands.  
  
"You are so bad." Maya said. The pressure was building in her again. The sweeter scent of Vic's sweat on her skin and the heavier musk of Ripley mingling with her dampness was maddening, or arousing, or-  
  
"I'm not bad," Vic said lazily twiddling Maya's clit. "You're the one who's getting pounded by the chief right now. Do you have any idea how long he can go? His control is insane."  
  
Said chief chose that moment to press his back down onto Maya's, his hands on hers with Vic between those hands. He bit her neck at the same time that Vic gave Maya's sensitive bundle of nerves an extra twist.  
  
Another orgasm rolled over Maya; she bit her lips to keep from screaming. Riply hit it harder, riding through her crest. For a regular guy, he should have been about ready to come, but for him it was just another day at the office. .. er- station for him.  
  
She went limp and collapsed down on top of Vic with the chief pulling out. Maya glanced over and could see he was now painfully hard, practically purple through the latex, so engorged that he didn't need to hold the base to salute on its own. That rod glistened with her recent wetness, standing out of a set of closely cropped curls. Obviously he liked what he saw so Maya gave Vic a deep tongue kiss and dry humped her a little bit. He caught his breath and she moved down to tease Vic's breasts and slip another finger between Vic's legs, making her purr. He was watching them keenly and then impossibly his cock seemed to throb even more, stroking himself and stripping off the condom.  
  
He came closer and stopped right near the bench at a height right for his cock to be level with Vic. She eagerly opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it's swollen head. Vic had a little difficulty moving with Maya fingering her on the bench but she kept her eyes open. Ripley fisted her hair suddenly and starting to guiding her head back and forth.  
  
Honestly Maya did want to see the look in his ice blue eyes up close when he came. Despite no one supposed to be stopping by to witness their _menage a trois_, she could think of better places to have hours of sex then in a locker room. She had a few ideas for a nice way to finish this off.  
  
She sat up a little and traced her finger down the chief's chest, across his cock and then inserted it into Vic's mouth, letting her suck them both, his cock and her finger, for a couple seconds. As expected this was disrupting the suction, and Maya pushed Vic's mouth open slowly.  
  
"I want to see how he makes you come while he's inside of you. You already saw it when he had me."  
  
The two of them exchanged a look and Maya's eyes traveled down to his cock. She moved off the bench and Ripley grabbed Vic's unused towel and laid it on the floor before laying on it himself.  
  
Vic started to kneel over him but then turned to the side and beckoned Maya over directing her to the opposite side. Vic bent to take him in her mouth with one hand on half his sac, and Maya placed her hand on the other ball. After maybe 10 seconds giving him head, Vic pulled away and directed Maya's mouth down.  
  
Maya opened her mouth willingly and tried to take as much in as she could. He was very large, firm and, yes, he had been the something she'd been tasting. Salty. She ran her tongue over the sensitive spot and her next downstroke she felt him tense ever-so-slightly. A couple seconds later she felt the pressure on her shoulder from Vic, and they switched spots again. This time Maya watched Ripley's face, slackjawed with his eyes slightly wild. She really couldn't blame him. His girlfriend and Maya were taking turns going down on him and he'd already fucked Maya once without coming yet. They alternated a couple times giving head, but the last time Vic pulled away Maya to kiss her - forming a triangle over Ripley's hips and his rigid length.  
  
That went on for several long seconds and eventually was interrupted by Ripley clearing his throat. When she pulled away, Vic's eyes were dancing. She carefully climbed on Ripley and slowly lowered herself, welcoming his penis into a cunt that Maya personally knew to be drenched.  
  
Then something happened in Ripley's face, a subtle tensing and then relaxation that was mirrored in Vic. They held there for a few seconds before Vic pulled Maya behind her. She started riding him and Maya straddled him behind Vic. She pressed herself against Vic's rocking motions; she had to stay kneeling due to the height difference. She wrapped one hand around Vic's chest and other one on Ripley's balls. She timed squeezing Vic's nipple and his sack on each descent and by the way his body was tensing, it was apparently very effective.  
  
Now Vic was making those mewing noises that Maya recognized from all the times she'd seen Vic get it before from Ripley. Maya could only guess how it felt based on how good it had been for her. Obviously it was doing something more to Vic because her thighs were trembling and her sounds intensified. Maya nibbled Vic on the neck as Ripley abruptly sat up. He actually dodged Vic's seeking mouth and kissed Maya, his tongue now more frantic. He used his hand to direct Maya's back down, placing her hand on Vic's clit and his shaft where he entered her - letting Maya stimulate them both. Finishing the kiss, he moved down to feast on those perfect nipples.  
  
Ripley more forcefully lifted his hips up, giving extra depth to Vic as she bore down on him. Vic started twitching and Maya applied more pressure to where their bodies joined. It didn't take much more because Vic tightened, peaking with a shriek, Ripley's mouth and Maya's hands still on her chest.  
  
With that orgasm, Ripley become increasingly taut, pressing upward, and Maya could see him losing himself in her. Vic's ongoing convulsions continued, finally dragging him with her. Maya watched his eyes turn molten as his body became practically became a straight line in release - the two of them sharing some kind of intensity that burned.  
  
Their shared orgasm finished, Maya tilted Vic to lay next to the chief and moved away. Maya went to find a washcloth since she figured they would need it. She got her panties and sports bra back on. When she came back, they were still on the floor where he was using the towel clean up Vic's thighs. Truthfully, he was done cleaning her up because he had his fingers back up her hole and was already tweaking her tits again.  
  
For a second Maya wondered whether or not she should still be here. Clearly they were way deeper in this than she had ever realized or frankly imagined. Now that her job as the unicorn - the guest star - was over should she disappear?  
  
She shouldn't have worried because Ripley waved her back onto the floor, giving her a deep kiss and guiding her hand to join his on Vic's mound. His lips did taste good; he was assertive without being overly aggressive and he had no problems kissing her while laying on top of his naked girlfriend.  
  
"Okay, break it up you two," Vic's voice was full of amusement. "Don't you have a morning meeting?" That question was directed at Ripley.  
  
He gave Vic a shorter but equally playful french kiss. "I don't think I can skip that one today."  
  
Hot damn, did he regularly skip stuff to be with Vic? With the way that he screwed and how good Vic tasted, when offered the chance to have naughty sexy time with a hot couple like them, she'd be willing to skip almost anything. (Sorry, not sorry Jack!)  
  
Vic put on fake pout, cupping own breasts. His and Maya's hands kept moving right where she getting wet. But then Vic shoved both their wrists away, exactly what Maya had seen her do with Ripley before. "Work now," she admonished. She licked her lips. "And come back tonight for play."  
  
Ripley picked up his clothes off the floor; he started getting dressed. Vic grabbed hers too, demonstrating a similar unseen ability to redress rapidly. Ripley asked, "Play for two or three?" He was primarily focused on Vic but his gaze still wandered across Maya's half dressed state like he was willing to engage in some dirty play with her too.  
  
That pretty much decided things for Maya. She was being invited back and, hell yeah, she was going to take it. She had a good time exploring Vic over these past couple days, but Ripley was unknown territory. Barely gotten to feel what he was like.  
  
In fact. . .  
  
"I don't know about tonight. I could use a little convincing." Maya said, clearly not a master of the fast dressing since they were almost fully dressed and she hadn't even found her shirt.  
  
The two of them advanced on her, pressing against the empty bathroom wall. Ripley gently placed a hand on her flat stomach as both of them rolled up her sports bra. Her breasts felt heavy and tight, each nipple sticking out like a ripe strawberry, desperate for tasting. Ripley took her left and Vic took her right, suckling on one side each. Did they mean to do it in tandem - use the same rhythm automatically? Maya was trembling to see two heads - one dark and curly and one grey gold working together. Then two separate hands opened the soft hair of her vagina and took turns dipping inside of her weeping pussy. They almost dueled between competing to tap her clit and spread her wetness back and forth. One seemed to win, Ripley's she thought, wriggling its way inside her.  
  
He was definitely good at that. And then there was Vic's hand, sliding behind her ass; one finger splitting her cheeks. That finger rubbed her taint and slowly pushed its way past the tense circle of muscles, the place where Jack never went.  
  
That was too much. Both of them on her tits and working together to finger bang her in two spots with her own lubrication - she actually screamed this time with no effort to hide it. Both holes were twitching hard in time with their mouths on her breasts.  
  
"Okay I'm in." she sighed - was that ever been in doubt?  
  
They released her and Maya watched them trade glances again. There was a tension in them that led Maya to wonder if she was about to watch them get undressed and go at it again.  
  
"Morning meeting." Vic sinuously slipped Maya's bra back down over her breasts before stepping toward him.  
  
"I think I'll be back 5 or 6. Get some sleep," the chief said gruffly. "Preserve your energy."  
  
Vic passed Ripley her phone. "You can take this in case I need to call you."  
  
He caught her wrist and gave her a very thorough kiss, molding his body to hers. Then he released her and spun on his heel to leave.  
  
When the coast was clear, Vic asked. "Want to take a nap at my house? I bet I can get him to come by four. Maybe a few times by five."  
  
As if Maya was going to turn that down. She threw on her crew t-shirt and followed Vic out.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments. Makes my day and motivates me to write. Otherwise, well, you'll have to wonder forever what Maya and Vic do while Ripley goes to work. (Braid each other's hair and talk philosophy, I'm sure)


End file.
